


Shadouyuza

by DeadGirlAbandoned (DeadGirlRisen)



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadGirlRisen/pseuds/DeadGirlAbandoned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fine then let’s make a bet if Amaimon breaks the rules before the month is over you will have to live one mortal life from birth to death with your powers sealed of course. IF Amaimon can make it past the month without breaking the rules then I will live one mortal life with my powers sealed. In both cases we will have to leave that plane of dimension alone for 14 years after death”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadouyuza

 

English

_ Japanese _

**Spells**

**_Demon speech (Can also be demon telopathicness)_ **

**_Mind Speech (Between Voldemort and harry)_ **

_ Memory's/Letters _

  * Parsel§



_ ‘Thoughts’ _

  **I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY IDEAS!!! wait... NO DANMIT DONT TELL ME THE GOVERMENT OWNS THAT TWO *grumbles* XD**

____________________________________________________________________________

**___________________________________** **The Bet** **___________________________________**

Satan looked at his son, the king of time and space, who stood next to him who was looking his normal eccentric style of an elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, and white dress pants and black shoes. He was tall standing at 195 cm and his dark purple hair waved with the slight breeze and his forest green eyes held a mischievous glint in them.

_ “What is on your mind Mephisto?”  _ He asked his son.

_ “I am just wondering how long it will take until Amaimon breaks the rules once more I would bet him breaking them in less than a month”  _ Mephisto replied with a smirk.

_ “You have no confidence in your brother I think he can last longer than one month”  _ Satan replied with a thoughtful frown.

_ “Fine then let’s make a bet if Amaimon breaks the rules before the month is over you will have to live one mortal life from birth to death with your powers sealed of course. IF Amaimon can make it past the month without breaking the rules then I will live one mortal life with my powers sealed. In both cases we will have to leave that plane of dimension alone for 14 years after death” _

Satan grinned amused surely he would win this bet Amaimon didn't cause that much trouble.  _ "You got yourself a deal Mephisto" _ he replied.

Mephisto grinned and said  _ "wonderful father!" _

It was only a few short weeks later when... " **_DAMN IT_ ** " Satan roared as he lost the bet Amaimon had disobeyed orders once again.

Mephisto smirked and said calmly " _ I won _ " Satan growled in annoyance and said  _ "I know so now I have to lock away my powers and live one mortal life" _

_ Sunday, March 27, _ [ _ 1960 _ ](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/1960s)

He snapped his finger and opening his eyes found himself as a small child "Hello little James Potter welcome to the world."

_ ‘This is going to be a long life' _ he thought to himself dejectedly.

-TimeSkip-

He looked down at his son, with a soft smile, he had already performed a test when his wife Lily wasn't looking and his son Harry was a demon and he had inherited his powers and could be one of the kings since he had the unique ability of shadows... His son would be the King of Shadows and he would be the Prince of Demons! His son Harry or Shadouyuza as he secretly called him will be powerful!

-One Year Later-

The Old coot Dumbledore had them in hiding due to some supposed prophecy about his son, James snorted he and his son were demons the fates couldn't make prophecies about them. The Old Coot was lying James wouldn’t even be on the Light side of the war if it wasn't for Lily.

_ Friday, July 31, 1981 _

“Happy Birthday, my little Shadow.” He murmured into his son's ear then added “When you grow up I want you to be your own person do as you please. Don't let Dumbledore manipulate you. I’ll let you in on a little secret my son I support The Dark Lord.” Harry gurgles and says Dada in a happy way. James smiles and then says “Another secret? Ok then I’m Satan me and my second eldest made a bet and I lost though you're the only one with my flames little prince. If I’m alive as you grow up I will help you otherwise I will return to you fourteen years after my death.”

Samhain was coming up otherwise known to the muggles and most wizards as Halloween. James Sixth sense was acting up. He mentally double checked his list _‘Made a will... Check. Made a secret vault without anyone other than the goblins knowing... Check. Collected Life Debt from Snivellus... Damn forgot that. Left Prank book in trust vault... Check. Hid it in the back… Check. Anything else… Nope okay I’m good I just have to collect that Life Debt next time I see him’_

_ Saturday, October 31, 1981 _

Halloween came upon them and James started twitching heavily something was wrong, something was going to happen today. Despite his nerves he and Lily were playing with little Harry when James saw Voldemort coming, “Lily, take Harry and go! It’s him! Go! Run! I’ll hold him off!"

James turned to face Voldemort _‘If only I had my powers I would kill Voldemort for even attempting to attack my son although it's not his fault… it's Dumbledore’s fault for having that false prophecy!’_

James stared Voldemort and looked him in the eyes thinking _‘I hate the old coot messing with our lives’_ then noticing his wand was missing he had left it in the living room. He made to go after it when he felt his ears lengthening and his teeth sharpening his bounds were breaking?! It was too late though Voldemort had raised his wand and clearly stated “ **Avada Kedavra!** ”

His body slumped to the ground, dead and his true self returned back to Ghenea. He tried to go back but he was blocked _"no! No! remember part of the bet was if u had to go to that mortal plane you would not be able to return for fourteen years!"_ Mephisto said giggling drunkenly.

Satan growled he wouldn't be able to return until his son was 15 years old. A couple days later he had explained his life to his son’s and told them to keep an eye out for little Harry.

Mephisto felt terrible he should of made stipulations so his father could return  _ ‘I will find Harry and I will raise him and teach him of his true nature!’ _

**___________________________** **The Truth of His Past** **__________________________**

_ Friday, October 24, 1986 _

Harry was in the school playground leaning against a tree he held a book in his hands that he was reading. The Teachers didn’t believe he could read it as it was quite advance  ‘The Structure of Scientific Revolutions by Thomas S. Kuhn’ it was one of the few books he owned and that was only because he found a small stack of books out in the street and he picked them up and hid them within his cupboard.

His cousin Dudley was playing with his friends. Harry had no friends Dudley had made sure of that if anyone was friends with him they would be picked on and tormented until they stopped being friends with him. Harry had hope at first that maybe the teachers would do something that they would stop it, but they didn’t they ignored the bullying that went on.

So Harry stayed away he found this tree no one came near this tree saying it was haunted but Harry didn’t think it was in fact this tree felt like a home he even had a friend here at this tree it was a snake, but she was so kind to him after their first meeting…

_ Wednesday, September 3, 1986 _

_ Harry eyes roamed over the playground looking for a spot where the other kids would leave him be. He spotted a tree bare of leaves that the kids avoided at all costs Harry licked his lips and walked over to the tree he sat down and leaned against the tree relaxed when he heard a hissy voice say  _ §Who daresss come to my home§

_ Harry’s eyes widen and he responds,  _ §I’m sssorry I didn’t realize that thisss tree belonged to anyone§  _ He blinked surprised that his voice came out as that same hissing sound as the person who spoke to him he looked around and noticed a snake looking at him with a look that seemed as if it was curious. _

  * A ssspeaker? Child tell me your name§ _the voice came again and it seemed to originate from the snake._
  * My name? It’sss Harry… at leassst that’sss what the ssschool rossster hasss my name asss…§ _Harry replied looking at the snake his face furrowed in confusion._
  * Harry… I will permit you to ssstay§ _The Snake which sounded feminine replied nodding and then the snake slithered away into a hole at the base of the tree_ _._



Harry heard the bell ring and got up to head back in when he heard a scream his curiosity got the better of him and he ran towards the sound turning down an alley he saw a clownish looking guy pointing his umbrella at an apparently empty space next to a terrified looking woman and said “eins zwei drei!" a light flashed out and hit the empty space and Harry heard a screech sounding of pain.

Harry’s face furrowed in confusion when he suddenly fell forward with a sharp pain in his back he used his momentum to easily turn himself around to face his attacker and saw a weird rotting looking dog that made a lopsided walk towards him and growling. Harry jumped up and ran closer to the man with the clown look and the petrified woman gaining their attention.

 

_‘What is that creature?’_  Harry looked at the clown man who pulled out a gun and shot the weird rotting dog. Harry bit his lip to hold himself from asking the questions he desperately wished to ask but couldn't because the number one rule of living with the Dursleys was to ask no questions.

The woman got a glazed look in her eyes and started walking away. The clown man turned to the young boy and frowned, why did this small boy look so familiar?

 

“Hello my name is Mephisto what’s yours?” the clown guy asked.

 

“M-my name’s Harry..” He replied scared.

 

_ ‘Harry… that seems familiar… wait! Could this be Shadouyuza?’  _ Mephisto thought then asked “It’s nice to meet you, I bet you're wondering what that creature was weren’t you?”

 

Harry bit his lip and then slowly gave a small nod. “That creature was a ghoul they are known to possess dead creatures such as humans and animals they are a low level demon.”

 

“D-demon?” Harry stuttered out before slapping his hand over his mouth. Mephisto pretended not to notice how the boy appeared to be afraid to speak his mind and said,

 

“Yes, there are lots of demons that inhabit this world and most humans can’t see them except for people who are attacked by a demon which gives them the ability to see them I am an exorcist I have trained to fight and kill demons who attack people. I am also the headmaster of the school true cross academy which has an area to train exorcists.”

 

Harry tilted his head, that sounded awesome! But he would never be able to join… the Dursleys would never allow it.

 

“Say… what’s your last name Harry?” Mephisto asked Harry.

 

“Potter sir, my full name is... Harry James Potter” Harry said shyly. The clown man suddenly grinned and said “Well Harry would you like to come to true cross academy you see it doesn’t matter what age you are we'll take you anyways!”

 

Harry looked at the man and quietly said “I would love to, but I don’t think my relatives would permit it…”

 

Mephisto tilted his head and said “I’m sure I could persuade your parents.”

 

“My parents are dead and I live with my aunt and uncle…” Harry said looking down ashamed.

“Well then I’ll persuade them!” Mephisto said smiling.

 

Harry smiled happy that Mephisto would want him at his school before his eyes widen “I’m late to class!”

 

Mephisto smiled and said “I’ll see you after your school day is up, ok?” Harry nodded excited then ran of back to school. The rest of the school day he was extremely happy that was until the school ended but his cousin Dudley stayed behind and started making fun of him calling him a useless freak. After a couple minutes Dudley left and Harry allowed the tears to fall as he slowly walked out of the school.

 

After Harry ran back to the school Mephisto grinned and traveled to Ghenea and found Satan “ _ Father Guess who I found!” _

 

_ “Who?”  _ Satan asked his excited son.

 

_ “I have found Harry I have offered to take him to true cross academy where I will be able to look after him and in time bring him here…” _

 

Satan grinned and nodded.  _ “Good job Mephisto!”  _ with that Mephisto headed back to Assiah _. _

 

Mephisto waited for Harry to leave the school and frowned when he saw the young boy crying. Mephisto walked over and kneeling next to Harry he hugged the boy and murmured  _ “Little brother why are you upset?” _

 

Harry felt arms wrap around him comfortingly and heard a weird language. He looked up and saw Mephisto comforting him… “Hey Harry what’s wrong?” Mephisto asked. “It’s nothing” Harry lied.

 

“Are you ready let’s go and talk to your relatives and I’ll convince them to allow you to come to my school ok?”

Harry nodded and started walking towards his home with Mephisto following him. While walking home they start talking and Mephisto explains about the different roles of being an exorcist. “There are five types of Exorcists Knights who use swords Dragons who use guns Tamers only certain people can be and they have demon familiars then there are Aria who chant bible passages to banish the demons the final type of exorcists are doctors who heal people infield.”

 

They arrived at Harry’s house and Harry entered fearfully “Hello are the Dursleys home” Mephisto called out cheerfully. Harry hid himself behind Mephisto as Uncle Vernon walked into the room. “Hello Mr. Dursley I would like to offer Mr. Potter here a Spot at my school he would be allowed to stay at school grounds all year long unless you would want him to come back for summer.”

“Why would you want that boy he’s good for nothing!” Vernon rebuked.

Mephisto eyes hardened and he said “Mr. Potter has the aptitude needed for our school and besides for the fact that he would be at the school year round you won’t even have to pay for him.”

Vernon froze then nodded thinking ‘this is the perfect opportunity to get rid of the freak and we won’t even have to pay!’

 

Harry smiled at Mephisto “Go ahead and grab anything you want to take” Harry Went to his cupboard and grabbed his books then returned to Mephisto “Is that all?” Harry nodded and Mephisto smiled “Let us get going shall we?” with that Mephisto and Harry walked out of the house and Mephisto went to a nearby store and pulled out a set of keys he inserted the key and opened the door to reveal his office. “This is my office these keys allow for travel depending on the key to a different destination.”

Harry gaped awed as he was ushered through. Harry walked over to the window with Mephisto and stared out “Welcome to True Cross Academy”

 


End file.
